Empty
by The Forgotten Guardian
Summary: This is a Story I posted on Wattpad years ago, honestly, I forgot about it. I reread it fixed the grammar and am reposting it here. This is a one-shot and it's really sad. I hope you like it again this is one of my early works. I OWN NOTHING!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa541ecba10e7734981cc4ef3d1b9f4a"Luffy sat in the dining room of 'The Thousand Sunny Go' the lights off. Just staring at nothing, a void look upon his face, as two rivers ran down his cheeks. Where are his friends ...family? They're gone taken by the same man who took Ace, Akainu. He forced Luffy into seastone chains with a sword at his neck. The straw hats charged and one by one they fell. Something to Luffy snapped the next thing he knew there were hundreds of marines died at his feet. Akainu looked as though he was tortured first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0440d93652b2f485f620d8807a1ed19e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a grief that can't be spoken./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4f13be5a97e1080a470b9bef361c5f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a pain goes on and on./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd13de4b4ab1486f48e450336213a00e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Empty chairs at empty tables/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e732bb69d2e6cb3fe69e6d808705ce5f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now my friends are dead and gone./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d332af8f11ccfc7b380bdff1675ea4de"Luffy cried wishing that he could join them but know not to insult them so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2732fb1d3b3a494a9804c12c0688de7b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here they talked of revolution./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c061c9d596a5a480d7215c7fa119da31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here it was they lit the flame./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51a4501f45e346ccb357181207370dc6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Here they sang about 'tomorrow'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5a77530c43edfb8762978ef0027b3bd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And tomorrow never came./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa26ec3dca7095b1dda04b535339b565"Their dreams were unfinished. His vow to his friends and family broken. Captain Monkey D. StrawHat Luffy made a new vow that he would become king without a crew finishing each of their dreams in their place. No one could ever replace the ones he had lost and only then would he go to their families and beg for their forgiveness. Only when this vow is completed will he restart what Roger had done before with his surrender to the World Government. Renewing adventure in the world and to join his crew, friends, family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db81ae83e3b7d97f536985c69e2f7616"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"From the table in the corner/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4cf98309d914382c31b7b6f0b049b64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They could see a world reborn/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c25c0e5c9f02e2027625c1403e3b6c2b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And they rose with voices ring/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d49ee62706c22316990ab3077a740f3b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can hear them now!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2eaf1107b86f5a13b559cd7394ceaad7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The very words that they had sung/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ff41432781f1503a9cde1e81643fc84e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Became their last communion/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eecf8c86c5f3f52f83e95294bf8044f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"On the lonely barricade at dawn./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6c510ce13582a547449f99cc71c8d32"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh my friends, my friends forgive me/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="25d31fd8b170b9cbd4d8772b4d5e4c66"The ghosts of his crew appeared unknowingly to their captain, he couldn't see or hear them no matter how much they tried. They saw not the amazing child that freed them and brought them together, but a broken man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1715cccf0cf0eef471f77944ba8debe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That I live and you are gone./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f78af6237e889156ce2c37558b81e087"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a grief that can't be spoken./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="daed5824426b9008a2697ac165f9f7e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a pain goes on and on./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d8ac47f1ebb36a8b8f57dd778fabd64a"Tears fell down they spirits faces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8985f4c400cc4261ab86c353acd2416c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Phantom faces at the window./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a15d541e0f76091918dc2b5f9114e132"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Phantom shadows on the floor./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="542b6a40b73d923c6096353ab9099d54"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Empty chairs at empty tables/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af7a9b36735cabf0ef69fdea9c371665"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where my friends will meet no more./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69638f3414b4de8e9fac464a2d0c7304"Starting with the last crewmate to join one by one they left to wait on the other side for their captain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a0f621e2e363b9080d962820f313e75"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebd1a9bd1bc517b8d13a6ba12913aa7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What your sacrifice was for/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67842aabcf03f8620dfc34633844f44e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Empty chairs at empty tables/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7390149c02992147149cd5b878543224"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where my friends will sing no more/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45a4044718e055d3d7d2ade42df7935d""Goodbye, my friends we will meet again. Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro... Just wait a little longer."/p 


End file.
